Path of the Chimera
by dmstags72
Summary: Brought to another Galaxy under the guise of a Test, Dresdin is mistaken for another person and brought on Accident. Given free reign with no interference for the sake of the test, he decides to test the limits of his freedom within the world with little care for the outcome. Original character, different ending, no-dlc added.
1. Chapter 1 : Strange Beings

_**Path of the Chimera**_

**Chapter One - Strange Beings.**

The dull buzzing in the base of his skull was an all too familiar feeling at this point, like a welcome friend that annoyed you only some of the time. Sitting before the statue within the great temple, the man was cross legged with eyes shut, concentrating his mind fully on the statue before him. For months now he had been coming to the temple to meditate and control himself. He had to learn to control his now broken mind lest everything go wrong and he lose himself to the hallways. That was one thing he feared more than anything now, running down the halls screaming in a maddened release of sanity and responsibilities. No, that was something he could not do as he had plans and responsibilities, and someone he was held accountable to.

It was an odd sensation that traveled down his spine as he sat there before the statue, like a dozen little spiders skittering down his back. It was a disconcerting feeling as usually it meant a person was being watched. It was a feeling he was used to giving others but not one he was used to feeling. But rather than the self conscious head whip people usually did when they first felt such a sensation, he was far more controlled in his searching. No, instead of the sudden concern that lead to quick action, he instead simply pressed his mind out to search. Within his mind he could see everything within the darkened halls, nothing escaping his probing.

Before him stood the statue, towering with its menacing stone figure a full two stories above him, intersecting a floor above him with it's bulk while just barely coming short of the ceiling of the temple. All around him pillars stood in various stages of decay, from upright and firm to topple and destroyed, and everything in between. Seats and pews dotted areas here and there along with small statues of great lords once ruling the galaxy through power and terror. Much of the place was covered in a fine dust, cobwebs raining fresh litter to the floors every time a breeze disturbed the long forgotten homes of creatures long dead. The temple was dark save for rays of light that filtered in through holes in the ceiling, battles fought long ago over control of the statue before him between brothers in arms, all vying for the power and knowledge that could be gained.

It was a fearful power, and dark knowledge that this statue gave to those that seeked to learn. More often than not that knowledge drove people mad, sending them to gather at masses of the damned within the halls that led further and further into the temple, and further away from any that would or could save them. But to those that could withstand the maddening influence, the power it could give one could strike fear into the hearts of any they came across, strike suffering into those who knew just what they were. But the statue at that moment was of little concern to the man. No, in truth what concerned him was the being standing behind him…

It was far too powerful to be anything even resembling normal. There seemed to be no real true definition of a body to the being through what he could feel, and it drove him to finally stand and turn on his visitor. What greeted him was no less confusing than what he saw within his mind. There was no real composition to the being before him, nothing more than a wavering light that seemed to shimmer back and forth before him, expelling light from it's center that threw harsh shadows up the pillars and the down the rows of broken pews. It caught the man off guard, stone gray eyes looking around and forcing his mind to make sense of what he saw. He had visited many races in his lifetime, not so long as to call himself traveled yet not so young to say he was green. But never had he run across a being as this. But while he couldn't quite make out just what the being was, he could sense that gathering of power and he could hear the harsh cold voice in his mind, booming between his ears.

"_You have been chosen, Son of Chimera. Fight for all you are worth to show the council, and save those you love from a fate far worse than you could think. Do so, so they may live happy, and think not of what will happen to them, only to you."_

Canting his head to the side, the man narrowed eyes at the being, about to ask what he was getting on about, before he felt the power spike, and a light grow from within the being. Instantly on the defensive, he drew himself into a stance to hopefully allow him to react to anything coming, but nothing happened, nothing save for a blindingly bright white light that seemed to stretch out from the center of the being, expanding and expanding until it was all encompassing.

It simply drew him into until there was nothing left of him.

OOC: Welcome welcome! This is just a intro chapter I promise, just something to set things up. For those that read my other short lived story (I just couldn't find the muse to continue it), this is another OC for the setting. I hope to have this run through all three games, Vanilla (I haven't played any of the DLC sadly) and will continue past the story. The character is from another board I write, an absolutely wonderful board that I will post up if there is interest. Any and all comments or help is well and truly appreciated, I want to get better to create a interesting story for you all!


	2. Chapter 2 :Strange Lands

_**Path of the Chimera**_

_**Chapter 2 - Strange Lands**_.

The first thing he noticed as consciousness slowly swirled back into his head, was he was laying on a clump of freshly cut grass. It was a hard smell to forget, the pungent smell of a freshly trimmed lawn that seemed to tickle your nostrils. Painfully he opened his eyes to look skyward in disbelief. He was alive somehow which was a thought he never figured he would have after his run in with the strange creature. Sprawled out as he was across the lawn it was obvious he wasn't in the temple any longer, and it was that reason among many that forced him to sit up from the lawn, to take stock of his surroundings. All very clean and pristine, he could see he was currently in some sort of park on a station as he spotted the rolling expanse of blackness that seemed to mingle with buildings that were flipped upside down on a few pairs of arms all stretching out from a central ring.

All around him he could feel the strange stares on his person and soon enough he began returning them, looking over the beings that strolled well out of arm's length of the strange man sleeping on the grass. Struggling to his feet he began to look at the taller humanoid looking beings with… fringes on their heads and plates around their mouths it looked like. Then the giant walking tanks that seemingly looked like rancors with more legs. They seemed to speak too with a odd monotone voice. A few female blue hued twi'leks with one to many head tentacle things… (He had no real clue as to what they were called, every time it was explained he seemed to just zone out sadly…) and as he looked around more and more races that he had no clue yet seemed so painfully familiar. With the shake of his head and a rub of his temples, he stood and stumbled over to a small pool he had seen before. He took stock of himself as he leaned over the water. Short cut brown hair seemed tussled a little as stone gray eyes stared back at him, a scar over the bridge of his nose standing out in stark contrast with the tanned skin. Splashing some water on his face in hopes of clearing his mind, he looked down at the rest of himself, checking to make sure everything was in tact. A pair of black combat boots tucked under gray colored camouflage cargo pants, he wore a suit jacket top with a black shirt under a red tie and red vest. Across his lower back was the only weapons on the man seemingly. A odd pair of grips attached to a pair of two and a half foot long iron poles that ended in a pair of flat cutting edges, shaped in the form of a diamond and razor sharp, the grips themselves actually had holes in the bottoms of them.

It took him a while to finally realize it, but eventually he noticed the lack of movement around him. It seemed frozen in place the different races that surrounded his person had stopped mid stride, as if someone had hit pause on existence. It was disconcerting to say the least before a voice popped him out of his mindless mental wanderings.

"Weird isn't it? Seeing everyone stop like they're dead, like they simply just… Froze?" The smooth voice came from his right, causing gray eyes to whip around ahead of brown hair as he tried to put a face to the voice. Sadly, he would be unable to as he spotted the being cloaked in a robe, cowl drawn up to hide features. A chuckle caught his ears, and he was sure if the being had a face, there would be a smirk.

"Where am I? Who is that? What's going on here…" Circling him, the being placed hands behind his back and clasped them together.

"All questions I can almost guarantee going through your head right now Dresdin, all very amusing to, watching the expression on your face. But, it's something you will have to deal with in time. For now, I suppose I can let you in on a few things…"

The feeling of a smirk was still there as Dresdin narrowed his eyes at the being, not really shocked he knew his name somehow. "Oh joy, so glad you can impart some wisdom to me in such turbulent times…" Dresdin retorted, annoyance lacing his voice as the shoulders of the being shook as if in silent laughter.

"Your anger is cute, it truly is. Let me say this first; you are here by mistake. The being was sent to gather a different person, but mistook you and instead transported you into your current predicament. That said, the council has decided to allow you to remain here instead of returning you to your home." The feeling of a smirk was grating on Dresdin now as he ran a hand through brown hair doing his best to calm his mind.

"Now as to the why. It's simple really. This is a test, a test to see how outside influences can truly determine the fate of a Galaxy. We've been using different test subjects little by little, introducing them to different galaxies, all in an effort to see just how much of a ripple one person can create. Within this galaxy, you have free reign to do anything within your power. We will not step in or interfere." He his pacing, watching Dresdin with the cowled face just as Dresdin began to chuckle.

"Free reign, free to do whatever I wish huh? No interference? Oh this should be fun…" Dresdin said aloud, grinning now as the being's head canted to the side, the feeling of confusion pouring off him now.

"Why so funny hu-"

"Because, I know this is not where I will die. You've ultimately just given me the key to the city, the chance to do whatever I want." Dresdin said aloud, shaking his head at the being.

"And just how do you know this?" The being asked, just as Dresdin grinned at him.

"Because I've seen my death, years from now, on the battlefield covered in blood with sabers at my throat as I laugh in joy at the battle I just fought. I've seen the faces that take my life, and I know their names." Dresdin explained, a hand sweeping aside as if pushing thoughts of his death away.

"Just as you said, I've got free reign, I've got the key to the city and I plan to bust down every door and have my fun." Dresdin explained, a finger pointed at the being now as the hooded figure just clapped.

"Bravo. I must say bravo. Well, I do hope you have fun. Just one more thing really. Your Shepard will look familiar… Have fun with her."

One hand lifted, fingers pressing together as he snapped them, and suddenly the world was harsh with sound and activity, people still steering clear of the man who had seemingly zoned off, staring into space. A few blinks found him slowly coming back to, understanding just where he was and what was going on again before he was off and moving. The term shepard sounded familiar to him, a strange thing really as he still tried to piece things together bit by bit. The aliens the surrounded him all looked so painfully familiar, yet he wasn't able to place them in the least as he continued to move and stay moving. It always helped him to think, walking aimlessly, and it seemed to work yet again.

"Eden Prime, a human colony, has been attacked by what seemed to be the Geth from reports of fleeing survivors of the massacre. A known and acknowledged mission planet side to the distressed planet has been led by Human Specter Candidate Commander Pandora Shepard."

The name caught his ear as he simply stared at the holographic image of the strong willed looking woman, a service picture of her staring off into the seeming distance with the insignia of the N7 program on a lapel of her formal uniform. Mentally Dresdin began to run down hundreds of avenues about the possible explanations of everything, all the while feet carrying him to a place he knew she was bound to go.

This was his shepherd and he was bound and determined to make sure she found her lost sheep…


	3. Chapter 3: Shepard

Authors Note: For those asking just what he is, things will be revealed in time! I kinda want to build up to it. No, he was not on Korriban in the first chapter.

For those that are interested in what he is wearing or what he looks like, the character looks most like Craig Horner from "Legend of the Seeker" and wears the same clothing as Drebin from Metal Gear Solid.

_**Path Of The Chimera**_

**Chapter 3 - Shepard.**

It was strange, knowing just where he was. Of course it was a little more difficult than they had made it in the games to find his way around, but that was to be expected with real life. real world meant real locations, and that meant the areas were larger than the little pre-rendered areas in the game. While it was disorienting, it still was little concern for Dresdin as he kept hands stuffed in his pockets, whistling softly as he walked. the occasional clack of metal hitting metal was really the only noise that interrupted his whistling which seemed to gain the gaze of a few residents of the lower levels on his way to the bar. Already he could hear the thumping music and roars of fights taken outside the establishment, the cheers for the victors of said fights as he rounded the corner to the walkway up to the bar. Chora's den, the stop for quite a few drinks and side missions, as well as one important story mission within the game. Dresdin couldn't help but shake his head at the idea that he was using the knowledge of some hologame he had played years ago to help him in a real life situation.

But that was just it, it was helping him, and it was making things easier. With a chuckle he just shook his head and shouldered past the group of Turians and Krogans slugging it out yards from the entrance and slipped inside, taking in the sight of the bar. It was a bit of a shock seeing everything in such vivid detail rather than rendered on some screen. The glint of light against the hard skin and the sharp eye of the bouncer at the door, the odd clicking noise the man(At least he thought it was a man.) made as he walked past, all made him realize just how real this was. He gave himself a mental shake, calming himself down before heading to a seat off in the corner of the bar. A purple tinged Asari sauntered over, carrying a small holo pad and wearing one of the skimpy bar dancer outfits. A young Adult by the looks of it, she just smiled and sat up on the table just in front of his seat and crossed one leg over the other.

"Hey there, welcome to Chora's den. What do you want to start with?" She asked in an obviously forced overly bubbly voice. Dresdin just smiled and shrugged, a small plan forming in his head. Tapping a finger on the woman's knee, he took a bit of interest in watching how she shivered in reaction, in a disguised disgust at the touch as he allowed just a hair of his influence go… It wasn't truthfully enough to do any damage, but just enough to make the woman realize how dangerous he truly was, a inkling fear deep in the pit of her stomach.

"Listen, I need to talk to the owner, Fist, right? Tell him he has a rather interested person here to talk with him. If he doesn't bring me back to chat well… Things could get messy for his bar." The wide eyes of the woman seemed to hint that his message had been made clear as he sat back in his seat again, propping an ankle up on his knee.

"Oh, and whatever the house special is. I'm a bit thirsty." He said as he waved the woman off, watching her rush to the bar and nearly flip over it trying to get the attention of the bar tender. Hurried words were exchanged as she eventually got the man to pick up his communicator and call back to the office. The annoyance was easy to see on the bartender's face as eventually he thumped down the bottle of a drink and nodded back in his direction. He made sure to take it easy with the the drink, seeing the Batarian glaring at him with multiple sets of angry eyes. As the waitress returned, it was with shaky hands that she set the bottle down. Her voice was just as bad as she spoke to him.

"Fi-...Fi-...Fist says he-uh.. he doesn't pand-pander to uhm, to no-names…" She said, flinching back physically as if Dresdin's reply would be to attack her. Shaking his head a little he scooped up the drink and took a sip of it, testing the taste before shrugging and downing a swig. If anything went back, well he had safe measures and capabilities that would keep him healthy.

"He's back through there right?" Dresdin asked, throwing his thumb over his shoulder toward the hallway that led to a door. It was painfully obvious the door led somewhere important, what with the giant Krogan standing in front of the door watching with angry little red eyes. The waitress could only him as she quickly made her retreat under the dismissal of his waving hand. He took his time, allowed himself to simply relax and take in the scene before he finally stood. There was a noticeable tensing in the room by several individuals whom were watching him, all following his path to the back but knowing the Krogan at the door would never let him in.

"Go back to your drinks human, you don't want to screw around back here…" The rough voice explained, massive arms crossed over a massive chest as the walking tank in armor gave him fair warning.

"What? But Fist called me back. There was a misunderstanding… Just let me pass." Dresdin said, his voice lowering for the command to allow him to pass, eyes locking on the Krogan's as he gave a small wave of two fingers. A smirk spread over his face as the Krogan simply turned and nodded, waving a key card over a small pad to open the door with a swish. Goddess he loved doing that…

But such thoughts were cut short as he simply made his way through the doors with the nod of his head, sweeping past the other workers in the back to make his way to the office. As he made his way through the next door he could hear the sound of a gun opening up and a finger on the trigger, gun shaking a little at the rattle of metal on metal. The roll of his eyes was seen as he rounded the wall into the office propper, and just as he fired Dresdin reacted.

Turning to the sound of a gunshot, Dresdin's right hand sought the grip of his fire brand and ripped it from it's holster, turning it to block the incoming bullet with a resounding clang of noise. The shock of a second noise seemed to scare the man out of a second shot, letting Dresdin close the distance fairly easily. But the attack that Fist expected never came, instead as he flinched he never felt anything, just heard a sigh.

"I was hoping, we could be friends, you know? I was hoping maybe we could work with one another, I mean I have quite a bit to offer in return with you putting me in touch with the Shadow Broker. The real one mind you, not some little runt that works for him like that Quarian…" The grin on his face as Fist stared at him slackjaw in disbelief was wonderful. Of course Dresdin knew the set up that Fist had used on the Quarian Engineer that Dresdin was soon to become acquainted with. It was a shake of his head that found him speaking again.

"Kinda a cruel joke to play on the poor girl huh? Not my issue, at least not yet. You tell the Broker he has a new agent working for him, and he can figure out a way to get in touch with me. Otherwise I'll find him and I'll kill him. I'll be taking a chair in here for a while too, so set me up a tab will ya?" He asked, smiling to the man still as he stood and patted Fist on the shoulder. He had never really given the crime lord a chance to talk, far to flustered with Dresdin whom had seemingly bypassed all his security and blocked a bullet with little trouble. Fact of the matter is, such things against the unprotected and untrained was simple for a man like him, but that was for another time to consider as Dresdin sauntered back out to the bar area and took up his chair, just as a redhead with two brunettes came through the door. Eyes narrowing on the woman, Dresdin was stuck half way between sitting and standing as he caught sight of her. The down side was this made him look an idiot as he sweeping gaze finally took him in, gaining an amused smirk that played in her emerald green eyes. The ghosts of a tan spanned across her skin, making the freckles that spread over the bridge of her nose blend in a little. She moved with a economy of energy, a level of grace seen in predators on the hunt as she circled into the bar and sat at a table with another human.

If he remembered correctly, the man was named Harkin, some officer on the Citadel for the police force. Just shrugging it off Dresdin sipped at the drink the woman had brought him and waited for Shepard to finish with her conversation before he stood. As she began walking back to the entrance of the bar to leave, Dresdin made to cut her off and met just a few feet shy of the door. Grabbing her arm lightly, he pulled the startled woman in who reacted just as Dresdin had hoped. Rather then flailing and screaming, the man felt the cool metal of the barrel of a gun pressed under his jaw, the ridges and bumps of the weapon pressed between him and the woman in arm making itself known as a pistol. The anger and readiness in her eyes made the green shine with vibrancy as Dresdin just grinned, looking down at her.

"When you come back, make sure you come guns a-blazing, just fair warning, Shep." He said with a smirk, letting her arm go and strolling back to his chair, hands stuffed in pockets as he turned and thumped down into his seat, watching the woman call off the two beside her and turn to exit, the entire time watching him over her shoulder with a glare.

She would return soon enough, and when she did, the fun would begin. He just wondered how much fun the woman would provide him, and if she would prove worth his efforts...


	4. Chapter 4: And So The Fun Begins

_**Path of the Chimera**_

**Chapter 4 - And So The Fun Begins.**

He had just taken a drag from his drink as the big Krogan from the rear of the bar came out, ushering people from their seats with a grunt and thick meaty hand. Some got a touch too rough, and got a heavy thump from a fist that probably felt like bowling ball. It only took two or three punches thrown to have the less than regulars and hired grunts fleeing the bar. The Krogan then turned beady red eyes on Dresdin, before deciding to leave him alone. Seemed that Fist had told his enforcer to leave him be for right now as those within the bar all seemed to be gearing up for something. Shotguns and pistols with the occasional assault rifle were pulled out from hiding, including a few snipers placed in the upper balconies of the club all seemed to be aiming for the door, men tense with fingers on the trigger. It was amusing knowing what was coming next, the carnage that would ensue in the small bar, but Dresdin certainly wasn't one to try and stop it.

What would be the point?

He just took another sip of his drink as the doorway to the bar suddenly slid open. From all around his person a cacophony of weapons fire rang out from around him, thundering into his ears as the doorway became alive the streaks of bullets. The door frame soon enough became littered with bullet holes yet no bodies seemed to appear in the doorway as the fire continued. Eventually the guns all over heated just as Dresdin finished his drink, the group of men discharging and cooling their weapons down in an attempt to start again. As they waited, seconds ticking by, in rolled a small metallic ball that sent a ringing noise echoing through the establishment before a tick and whir. A second later the world grew bright and angry.

One of the incoming group had rolled a grenade into the room, causing even Dresdin to turn and shield himself for a moment. After the ringing lowered to a somewhat manageable level he could hear the sounds of weapon fire calling out throughout the bar. Dresdin in his little nook was safe from most crossfire, making sure to keep a wary eye where need be. But just sitting around was boring truthfully, and Dresdin wanted to test the woman, see just how good she was and how observant she was. Sitting where he was, he had a beautiful view of the bar and all the spots where people were sitting, making it easy to toy with them. A push here, a pull there, and soon enough previous spots where people had been hiding in cover were now wide open making them easy pickings for the skilled shots of the turian and three marines. Those within the bar were soon enough dispatched and as the gunfire died down Dresdin could only admire her quick work. The strikes of boots against the floor sounded out as Dresdin could hear them walking toward the back.

Crossing his spot where he was sitting the group never noticed him until he began to clap. The grin stayed on his face even as guns were drawn on him, all four members of the squad tense from the adrenaline high that was the previous gun fight. It was only after Shepard realized who he was that she lowered her weapons. The others remained on him.

"Thanks for the heads up… How did you know?" Shepard asked through her helmet, opting to keep the protection on just then.

"I'm a prophet of sorts." Was all Dresdin offered, sitting back still as the Turian quipped in.

"A prophet? And I'm the General of the Turian forces…" He said with a biting sarcasm. Dresdin just shook his head before speaking up.

"There is a Krogan by the door, two workers in the back you can talk out of shooting you, and when you walk into the office two turrets will pop up, and Fist will be behind the desk…"

Heavy thumping was heard coming up behind the group, the growl of a Krogan catching Dresdin's attention as the battle scarred red armored Krogan finally joined the group.

"Shepard! You left me! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" He bellowed at the smaller woman. Garrus turned his gun on the Krogan who simply gave a dismissive snort at the ex-officer.

"Drop it Turian, you think that little thing is going to hurt me?" Wrex offered, before turning back to Shepard.

"I told you I want Fist myself. He's mine!"

"After we get the info Wrex. You kill him before that, we've got issues you hear me?" Shepard threatened back though Dresdin could tell it wasn't her prefered method of dealing with people. Seeing the group about to dissolve into arguments, Dresdin clapped once to gain their attention, before shooing them with his hands.

"Come come now, get to it. Remember, Krogan, two workers, two turrets and the desk. And Shepard, give the war lord what he wants. You'll appreciate it later…" Dresdin admitted before sitting back in his chair, sipping from his drink and waiting for the group to finish. As they left, the sounds of gunfire from the door called out that this galaxy was indeed just like his games...


End file.
